Rickety Stairs
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION OS « J’ai toujours pensé que ce serait Godric qui m’embrasserait d’abord. »


**Hello à tous !**

**Et oui, j'étais censé le poster l'autre jour mais bon je bloquais sur deux phrases mais grâce à Choups, c'est résolu, je suis toujours pas trop sûr pour la traduction de 'Rickety Stairs' mais bon,…**

**Bon c'est comme toujours une traduction, et cette fois-ci l'histoire originale appartient à **Liebling**, je suis tombé sur son profil l'autre jour et vous ne devinerez jamais combien de OS elle a déjà écrit………230 ! C'est ENORME, y en a certains que j'aime bien donc ne vous étonnez pas si pdt les vacances d'été (j'traduirai plus rien avant), vous voyez d'autres traductions de ces OS !**

**Résumé : c'est donc un petit OS tt mimi sur Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Je serai pas vraiment résumé ce qui s'y passe car sinon je vais tout révélé…**

**(j'avais jamais rien lu sur les 4 fondateurs mais maintenant je suis fan, donc si vous en connaissez des bonnes en français n'hésitez pas !)**

**Bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas les petites reviews : ) ! )**

………………………………………………………………

« Tu as besoin de te sentir supérieur à Godric. » Lui a-t-elle dit gentiment.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te mêler de ça. » A-t-il ajouté, pas très utilement.

« Ecoute, Godric est comme un grand frère pour moi- »

« - Oh par Merlin, Helga, ce gamin est un monstre. »

Elle a semblé indignée. « Il est noble. »

« Il est stupide. »

« Mais il est noble. »

« - et stupide. »

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'entendre avec lui ? » A-t-elle demandé doucement. « Pour moi ? »

« Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. » A-t-il dit brusquement et lui a alors fait un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas si dur, c'est un gars gentil et tu le sais. »

« Il est pathétique. »

Elle a soupiré.

Peut-être que ça ne marcherait jamais.

« Rappelle-toi le fois où tu l'a frappé au visage ? Est-ce qu'il a été boulversé ? »

Elle était sur le point de faire éclater sa violence et il semblait pris de vertige.

« Il m'a traité d'imbécile. »

« Tu en est un. » A-t-elle raisonné. « Et il t'a frappé en retour, » elle a pointé ses yeux (à elle), « Il t'as fait un œil au beurre noir. »

« Tu as réparé ça. » A-t-il dit. « N'étais pas blessé. »

« Bien sûr que tu l'étais. Tu te l'es pris droit dans l'œil et il a gonflé. »

« J'allais très bien. »

« Tu as été blessé. »

« Nah, le petit gamin l'était. »

Elle a roulé ses grands yeux bruns et lui a simplement sourit. « Qu'est-ce que nous faisions ici ? »

« On fabrique une école, qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air de faire ? De manger des biscuits au citron en fredonnant 'God Save The Queen' ? »

Jusqu'à présent Godric avait mangé des biscuits au citron et fredonnait 'God save the Queen'.

« Et dans quel but ? »

« Pour instruire des sorciers et sorcières, bien sûr. »

« Non, mais vraiment ? »

« C'est 'vraiment'. »

« Non, ça c'est la réponse technique. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? »

« Que tu dises des choses aux sujets du 'bonheur' de la 'joie' ou de 'l'amusement' ou de 'l'amitié' ou de quelque chose de totalement non-caractéristique. »

Ce fût à son tour de rouler des yeux et de sourire d'un air affecté.

« Mais ce n'est pas le but. Le but c'est d'instruire nos élèves. »

« Tu as beaucoup à apprendre. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui. » A-t-elle dit. « Et ça commence avec 'comment vivre un peu'. »Etant curieusement timide Helga n'avait jamais rien fait d'inattendu. Elle était jeune, douce et docile et elle n'était pas sauvage.

Mais aujourd'hui...

Laissez-moi juste dire qu'elle se sentait chanceuse.

« Attrape-moi. »

Elle commença à courir dans le couloir vide et a rentrer et sortir de salles de classes vides.

« Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? » A-t-elle crié. « Attrape-moi. Est-ce que tu laisserais s'échapper une petite fille ? »

Ses yeux (à lui) sont devenus féroces et ses bottes noires étaient prêtes à partir.

Il l'a pourchassée. Dans les escaliers mobiles, dans les salles de classe, dans les toilettes des filles. Partout. Les cuisines, les placards à balais, même en dehors du terrain.  
Il était à bout de souffle.

Elle a sortit sa tête de la salle de classe 2B et lui a sourit.

Elle lui a fait signe de la main.

Courant après elle, il dit, « Comment tu fais ça ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas. » A-t-elle dit, évidemment amusée.

« Je mérite- »

« - une tape sur la tête ? »

« Un baiser ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas attrapée. » A-t-elle raisonné.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, mais c'était horriblement dur. »

Ses joues étaient rosies et sa cravate était défaite, il paraissait tout à fait épuisé. Elle a rigolé nerveusement et a trituré une de ses tresses blondes.

« Bien, bien, si tu le dis. » A-t-elle dit alors qu'il baissait le tête légèrement..

Il l'a embrassé sur les escaliers qui bougeaient ce jour-là. Sa cravate est tombée sur le plancher et elle sentait son parfum, l'herbe du Quidditch et les biscuits à l'avoine. Quand ils se sont séparés elle a gloussé.

« Merci. » A-t-elle dit nerveusement.

« Ce n'était pas- »

« Si. »

« Ton premier baiser ? »

« Si. »

Il a ri d'une façon très 'Oh vraiment ?' et elle a baissé la tête vers ses chaussures roses. « Ca ne doit pas devenir une habitude, après. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle a sourit.

« Parce qu'alors ce ne serait pas si spéciale. » A-t-il dit.

« Tu as voulu que ça soit spécial pour moi ? »

« Naturellement que j'ai voulu que ça soit spécial pour toi. »

« J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait Godric qui m'embrasserait d'abord. » Elle a dit puis a immédiatement mis sa main devant sa bouche.

« Tu es terrible. » A-t-il dit comme il l'observait, évidemment gênée.

« Non, je suis Helga. »

Ils ont marché bras-dessus, bras-dessous jusque dans la Grande Salle. Helga avait une envie folle de pain et Salazar…Salazar voulait juste se vanter devant Godric.

……………………………………………………………

**Voilà c'est déjà finit !**

**Je sais que cette histoire est assez gnan-gnan alors que je n'aime pas trop ce genre-là, mais bon quelque fois, ca fait quand même du bien les petites histoires pas très compliquées, ça détent..lol**

Petit sondage : quel(s) autre(s) couple(s) pas très exploité de préférence aimeriez-vous voir dans mes prochaines traductions ? J'accepte les slash féminins mais pas masculins !

**Voilà c'est histoire que je sache, et je mettrai même votre pseudo dans le disclaimer !lol**

**Bref, bye à tous et à la prochaine pour les prochains chapitres de WILAY et COATP.**


End file.
